Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to medical imaging technologies. More specifically, the invention relates to a microscope-integrated optical coherence tomography system with an electrically tunable focus.
Background of the Invention
Over the years, multiple milestones have revolutionized ophthalmic surgery. X-Y surgical microscope control, wide-angle viewing, and fiber optic illumination are all examples of instrumentation that have been integrated to radically improve pars plana ophthalmic surgery. A major advance in ophthalmic surgery may be the integration of retinal imaging into the operating room. Optical coherence tomography (OCT) has dramatically increased the efficacy of treatment of ophthalmic disease through improvement in diagnosis, understanding of pathophysiology, and monitoring of progression over time. Its ability to provide a high-resolution, cross-sectional, three-dimensional view of the relationships of ophthalmic anatomy during surgery makes intraoperative OCT a logical complement to the ophthalmic surgeon.